plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Stinger (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Red Stinger. 225px |strength = 2 |health = 6 |cost = 4 |set = Event |class = Guardian |tribe = Flower Plant |trait = Team-Up |flavor text = "I do stretching exercises every morning," he says. "It's important to stay physically and mentally nimble."}} Red Stinger is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play, and has 2 /6 . It has the [[Card#Team-Up|'Team-Up']] trait, and its ability changes its stats to 6 /2 when it is played behind a plant on its lane. Red Stinger was introduced in an iOS-exclusive Games for Red charity event. Both Android and iOS players can now craft it since April 11, 2017 for 1000 sparks. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Trait: Team-Up' *'Ability:' When played behind a Plant, this becomes 6 /2 *'Set:' Premium - Event Card description "I do stretching exercises every morning," he says. "It's important to stay physically and mentally nimble." Update history Update 1.8.23 *Added to the game Update 1.10.14 *Set change: Super-Rare → Event Update 1.14.13 *Became craftable. Strategies With Red Stinger is a very useful plant to play as offense or defense of your choice. Its stats are similar to , and costs 1 more sun and has 2 extra health. If you play the Red Stinger behind a plant, it becomes stronger but less defensive like Carrotillery that can deal great damage to a zombie or the zombie hero. If not, it becomes more defensive, which could help to keep it alive and attack slowly. Either way, you can play it as offense or defense, depending on what the zombie hero can plan and what strategy you prefer to play. Be careful against heroes and heroes, as playing Red Stinger behind a plant can allow Crazy heroes to destroy it very easily with a Bungee Plumber (or for Brainy Heroes, use Rocket Science). Against heroes, try to play Red Stinger behind a plant so it can be immune to Rolling Stone or Weed Spray. Being a flower plant, Red Stinger is really useful when playing as Wall-Knight as it can benefit and Briar Rose. However, Red Stinger should be used as a 2 /6 plant in this case, as you may want it to survive as long as possible to maximize the effect from Power Flower and Briar Rose. It should be noted that Red Stinger is not able to change its form after being played, even if another plant is played in front of it or that plant is destroyed. Against Red Stinger can sometimes be very dangerous if it is behind a plant as it may be hard to destroy and deal huge damage to a strong zombie or the zombie hero. In that case, Bungee Plumber, Rocket Science, Cut Down to Size, Locust Swarm, and about any [[Card#Strikethrough|'Strikethrough']] zombie can help destroy Red Stinger behind a plant, unless the zombie is destroyed by a trick. If Red Stinger is not played behind a plant, it can protect the plant hero with itself. To stop it, use Deadly zombies, Rolling Stone, or Weed Spray. Despite looking like being harmed when it is behind a plant, Evaporate cannot instantly destroy it in this state. Gallery IMG_2304.png|Red Stinger's statistics IMG_2302.png|Red Stinger's card IMG_2303.png|Red Stinger's card with an info button Redstinger2.png|HD Red Stinger Red_stinger_in_pvzheroes.png|Red Stinger on the field 2_Red_Stinger.jpeg|Red Stinger activating its ability IMG_2255.png|Two Red Stingers on the same lane Red_stinger_with_power_flower_attacking.jpeg|Red Stinger attacking Defeated_Red_Stinger.jpeg|Red Stinger destroyed IMG_2559.png|Bubble Up being used on Red Stinger Cut_Down_to_Size_destroying_Red_Stinger.jpeg|Cut Down to Size being used on Red Stinger Red stinger RED ad.png|An advertisement for Red Stinger on the App Store RedStingerCardImage.png|Red Stinger's card image RedStingerBundle.png|Red Stinger on an advertisement for the Red Stinger Bundle Red Stinger Returns in Premium Pack!.png|Red Stinger on an advertisement for the Red Stinger Bundle Old Red_Stinger_description.png|Red Stinger's statistics RedStingerCard.png|Red Stinger in Captain Combustible's hand RedStingerGrayedOutCard.jpg|Grayed-out card in the player's collection if they have not obtained it Videos Mission Red - Rose Quest and Red Stinger - Plants vs Zombies Heroes Part 56 Trivia *It is the first event card in the Guardian class. *It is currently the only plant from Lost City to return to this game. ** is tied in to Lost City, but is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. **Coincidentally, they are both event cards. *Its description uses a part of its Plants vs. Zombies 2 Almanac entry. **In fact, its ability is very similar to its version in Plants vs. Zombies 2 as it can become more offensive or defensive of the player's choice on where it is played. *In the collection screen, Red Stinger's appearance is based on its appearance when played behind a plant. *If played behind a plant, it will seem as it is damaged. This is most likely an oversight. Category:Flower cards Category:Guardian cards Category:Event cards Category:Plants Category:Team-Up plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants